Hentai High v2
by girlgold8
Summary: This is a remake of Hentai High! Naruto is a senior in high school. He just moved to Konoha. And he's starting a new school. But what he doesn't know about the school he entered was that it was full of men wanting to bang this poor blond. Anynaru
Author: Hey all. Sorry I've been such a bad updater. I won't be updating the original Hentai High anymore. Not that I really ever did, honestly… Again, REALLY sorry about that. This is my revamped version of Hentai High. I'm hoping it will be better than the first. I plan on including everyone's advice and suggestions from the last story. I'm hoping this is longer than the last one, too. I won't take down the previous Hentai High because I know I hate it when my favorite authors take down their stories. So now, I give you…

Hentai High v2

"Look at him."

"Who?"

"There! No, not him! The blond!"

"The one in the loud orange shirt?"

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"I don't know… He doesn't seem all that submissive."

"He's perfect!"

The blonde girl, Ino, looked doubtful as her pink-haired companion enthusiastically pointed out a potential match for the reclusive teen named Sasuke. Sasuke was, by and large, a loner in all respects. He didn't have an exclusive partner. That's not to say he was alone. No, he often had multiple sex partners ready and willing to warm his bed, but none of them meant anything to him. He'd use them and toss them as quick as he got them.

The girls, Ino and Sakura, were tired of his playboy tendencies having once been part of his harem. The two had been scouring Konoha City, looking for anyone to fulfil his needs. They had little clue as to what those needs were, however. Sasuke didn't discriminate a lot with his partners. As long as they were young and good-looking, he didn't seem to care. They knew only that he liked his playmates to be innocent although he didn't always get them that way. All too often they had been defiled by someone else before he got to them. He prefers to want to be the one to defile them. To teach them their own desires and mold them to his liking.

Ino had doubts he would be able to do that with the blond boy in front of the coffee shop counter. He seemed to know what he liked and what he wanted. And that did not seem to be other boys. The way he flirted with the barista made it clear he was not about to play for the other team. There was… a certainty in his azure eyes that told Ino he knew what he wanted. They probably wouldn't be able to persuade him to even be friends with the raven haired playboy, Sasuke. The two seemed like fire and ice. They would clash as soon as they set eyes on each other. Sasuke was cold and calculating, always manipulating people to get what he wanted. The blond was warm and pure sunshine; he seemed positively friendly and outgoing, looking at the young coffee maker with puppy dog eyes and making her giggle at his honeyed words. Sasuke would be able to get her in his bed with one look, and who knows? Maybe he already has. Along with his good looks, money, and his power as the heir to Uchiha Electronical Industries, he could get anyone he wanted.

The blond, however, seems to actually want to know the girl. He'd care for her if she would be his. And he'd be faithful and concerned with what she wants. What Sakura and Ino don't yet know is that the boy is also an heir. The only heir to the famed and feared Hokage Microspections. He just doesn't use his status and money to get what he wants as Sasuke often does. Oh, surely there are times he'd like to, but he would rather live humbly and well within his means. He'd rather work for things in life rather than have it handed to him on a silver platter. These are the values his deceased parents had instilled within him.

"I say we go talk to him," Sakura decided.

"I don't think there's a point. He seems too… well, straight." Ino confessed.

But Sakura wouldn't give up, "Come on. The worst he could say is that he's not interested. Let's give it a shot. Hell, maybe he's 'The One'," Sakura persisted.

Ino was tired of arguing her case against it. So with and exasperated affirmation, they got up from their seats and strode to where the blond was now seated with his caramel frappe. Sakura took the time to say that seemed like a girly drink (I don't mean to offend anyone who likes them! I like them, too). He looked up with a question mark apparent in his bright blue eyes, but still held on a smile. The two girls slid in to the booth parallel to him. Ino could tell he likely had no idea what was coming, or that he was about to be set up with Ice Queen Sasuke, ruler of the school, Hentai High.

Sakura started with, "Hi! My name is Sakura Haruno and this is my friend, Ino Yamanaka," Ino gave a little wave, "we have been watching you and wanted to know why we haven't seen you around before. We know most everyone in town, you see."

The boy gave a little laugh and started scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm new in town. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. See, my parents recently passed away and my grandparents moved me here to be closer to them. I prefer to live alone, but they wanted me close by to make sure I was okay."

Ino felt her heart give a little tug. Did they really want to subject this boy to whatever treatment Sasuke had in store? Right after this boy's parents just died? This seemed like a worse idea than when it started.

Sakura tried to laugh it off while still sounding compassionate, "Oh, really? Oh, we're so sorry. We just wanted to ask where you're going to school, to you know, see if you're attending a nearby school. We go to Yuri Paradise High, it's just down the street."

Naruto tilted his head as if he were trying to hear better and responded, "I don't know it. As I said, I'm new. I just moved into my apartment yesterday and still have some unpacking to do, but I needed a caffeine fix and saw this shop outside my window. What luck, huh?" He stopped to laugh and grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I'm going to be a senior at Hentai High starting Monday. I still don't know where it is, but I'm sure I'll find it soon, hehe."

Ino jolted as soon as she heard the name of her school's sister school come out of his mouth. Hentai High? What a coincidence that he'd be going to the same school as Sasuke. Hentai High was an exclusive all-boy college preparatory high school. Only the best of the best and the brightest of the bright could get into it. She couldn't imagine how someone like Naruto could get in. It's said that they only took stuck-up people who were as rich as can be. Sasuke is a legacy in that school, meaning all the men in his family went there too. He certainly didn't seem stuck up. And from the look of his clothes, he didn't seem to be rich either.

Sakura brightened at his words, "Hentai High?! That's our sister school. It's nearby, too. We could show you the way on Monday, if you like? It's only a few streets away from Yuri Paradise."

Ino, who still hasn't spoken, looked at her friend in shock. _She's really going to do this, then?_ Sure, she liked the kid. And he may be an okay fling for Sasuke, but would it last? They both wanted Sasuke to have someone who would last, so he'd stop making all the girls in their school cry over him. (Just because its name is Yuri Paradise doesn't mean they're all lesbians)

"Really? You'd do that for me? Oh, man, that's great! Thanks!" Naruto's smiling face made Ino's face break into a smile as well. Heck, the kid was cute. It was a little hard to believe he was a senior. He looked so young. It didn't help his case that he was short too. Ino could already tell Naruto had a crush on Sakura. He barely looked at Ino, herself. It was sweet, in a way.

But Ino didn't like being ignored, "Yeah, it'd be no problem for us. Hentai High is closer than Yuri Paradise, so we can take you on our way to school." She paused to let him follow along, "Do you need to get there early? Like, maybe to get signed up for classes or pick up your schedule?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a minute and hummed, "Yeah, I think I probably should get there early. I'm never much of a morning person, though. I always need at least two gallons of coffee before I do anything."

"Then we can meet up here Monday morning for some coffee and we can head to school from here," Ino offered.

Decided in their decision, the three agreed to meet at the Cocoanoha Coffee Shop early Monday morning. Ignoring the bad feeling in the back of her mind, Ino smiled and laughed alongside Sakura and Naruto the rest of the afternoon. They talked about nothing in particular, asking Naruto where he was from and what it was like there. None of them could have foreseen what happened while Naruto attended his last year of high school…

This will continue some time later. I only just finished this today and am trying to rework some of my old stuff. This version will likely not be as funny (I thought it was funny) as the last one. Like I said, I'm not deleting that one, should you want to read it again. Have a good day, people!


End file.
